Lost And Found
by shaneequa
Summary: Au. Post-Judgement Day. While investigating a dead marine, Gibbs and his team run into something they thought they had lost forever. Jibbs.
1. LOST 1

Title: Lost  
Author: Shaneequa  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, some lucky person does.  
Rating: T  
Summary: Au. Post-Judgement Day. While investigating a dead marine, Gibbs and his team run into something they thought they had lost forever. Jibbs.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Tori and Ms. Aly for helping me with this story (: Happy reading, and feedback?

Chapter 1

"Gear up!" Gibbs announced walking into the bullpen his team all just sitting in their respective desks though still fooling around. They all jumped into action taking their bag packs and rushing towards him who was already a few steps away from the elevator.

"Dead marine in Virginia," Gibbs told them while they all got in the blue government issued sedan making sure to buckle their seat belts because Gibbs was driving.

They pulled up to a suburban neighborhood ten minutes later finding nothing that seemed out of the ordinary there. Their crime scene had been taped off and the police department had already started their own version of investigation before Gibbs would arrive and take over from there.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked the highest-ranking cop there. The man pulled out his notepad reciting the facts that they were able to find out about the dead marine. His name, his rank, the way the originally saw the crime scene as, etc.

"Ziva, Tony..."

"-- investigate the crime scene," Ziva cut him off, already walking through the chestnut colored door followed closely by Tony.

"McGee --"

"Get the computer, laptops and whatever I can find and go through them, yes boss."

Gibbs surveyed the surrounding one more time seeing an older large built lady come out of her house and walk straight to him with a tray of cookies in her arms. This was scary suburbia that was for sure.

"Hey there, I'm Mrs. Crenshaw," she introduced herself, her southern accent very thick. "Take some cookies."

"No thanks, Ma`am," Gibbs replied shaking his head. "But, I do need you to answer a couple of questions."

Gibbs knew that nosey neighbors -- such as Mrs. Crenshaw -- could be helpful with getting insight on the life of the victim. Well at least they had some use other than being annoying.

"Sure, what ya wanna know, Hun?" she asked him ready to answer any trivia question about anybody who lived in the 50 houses in her neighborhood.

"The man who lived here, what can you tell me about him?" Gibbs asked taking out his ancient note pad and a fountain pen someone had given him.

"Well, darlin' that man certainly kept to himself. Very private," she started pondering about the man who lived across the street. "He always comin' in and out in ungodly hours, its no wonder his woman only comes on the weekends when he don't work."

"A Woman? Do you know who she is -- her name?" Gibbs questioned.

"I can do you one better, darlin'," she answered turning a one-eighty and pointing at the house nearby. "That's where she lives, number 8872. Just moved in. She's new in town. "

"How new?" Gibbs asked already building a suspicion about the marine's girlfriend.

"Moved in a couple-a months ago," she answered him. "Very secretive too, didn't say nothing about where she was before movin' here. Like she part of some witness protection thing you feds got going."

Gibbs nodded, a familiar feeling stirring in his gut. But it was unlike the ones he usually feels. He had a special feeling for one woman, Jennifer Shepard and the twisting of his gut in regards to this woman was defiantly similar to the feeling he got almost a year ago when Jennifer Shepard had died in an old diner in the Mojave Desert in California.

"Name?"

"Genvieve Staton, he calls her 'Gen'," she replied.

Gibbs' stomach did another round of flops, but he wasn't sure if it was his gut or the fact that woman's name was similar to Jennifer's name. His Jen.

"Thanks for your help, Mrs. Crenshaw," Gibbs said taking out his business card. "If you remember any more, don't hesitate to call."

"No problem, Darlin'," she replied walking back into her house with her tray of cookies.

Gibbs looked at the direction of the house that Genvieve Staton supposedly lived; her silver SUV was parked in the driveway giving Gibbs an opening to do his interrogation of her then. He glanced at the dead Marine's house seeing his team still at work before walking the few yards over to 8872 Arbor Street and ringing the bell there.

"Just a minute!" a female voice called out in the distance. Gibbs stayed outside the door waiting patiently hearing the pitter-patter of feet closer and closer to the door. He heard the locks being opened before the door was pulled open, bracing himself to make him seem taller and more intimidating as he always was with suspects.

"Hi, may I help you?" Genvieve Staton asked him but all she got as Gibbs' jaw dropping open and a name that was muttered in between.

"Jenny?"

* * *

Review? You know you wanna !(:


	2. LOST 2

Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and alerted this story!  
Hope you guys aren't disappointed!

Sorry about the chapter lenght; reviews, greatly appreciated.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Genvieve Staton was sitting in the interrogation room across Gibbs whose stare was unlike anything the team had ever seen before. They couldn't figure out if it was a stare that would want to make a suspect crumble, or a kid smile. The whole team waited on the other side of the glass, all in awe of the coming of their Director back from the dead. Though for the past thirty minutes, she has been denying the fact that she even knew where she was, let alone who they all were.

"Why are you just sitting here and not investigating Eric's death?" she asked Gibbs her green eyes full of the familiar rage that Gibbs was use to seeing in them.

"My team is now too emotionally attached to the case to gain perspective," Gibbs reasoned with her. Her eyes turned to the glass, which held his team on the other side.

"Then why am I still here being interrogated by you?" she asked him. "I told you everything I know about him -- I know it's not a lot but we haven't been seeing each other that long and it's just casual."

"This isn't about your boyfriend's death," Gibbs said the word 'boyfriend' not sticking to well with him.

"Then what is it about?" she questioned. "The whole time since you saw me you were shocked, half your team looked like they just say a ghost when they saw me. I don't know what you want from me and maybe if I did this would be a lot easier so I can just tell you and go back to my life."

Gibbs looked down at the closed file with the NCIS stamp on top. He knew that file by heart; every single detail that made him learn more about her life than the ten years that they knew each other has given him. He flipped the file so that it would be facing her instead of him; he took out his badge taking out her picture from a fold.

"Jennifer Clarise Shepard," he stated sliding the picture over so that it also faced her. It was an older picture, of him and her from a photo booth in Serbia. Her hair was still red but it was at the point that it was almost blonde because it was taken in the summer. (Her hair would turn redder during the wintertime)

Genvieve stared at the picture noting the numerous similarities between herself and the woman in the picture. It was how she imagined she would be ten years ago, though those times she didn't clearly remember. She shook her head dismissing it as a coincidence.

'I don't believe in coincidences.' she remembered being told once.

"She's pretty," Genvieve breathed out tracing the outlines of the figure in the picture.

"She died, around the time you have appeared," Gibbs explained opening the two folders that were in front of her. "Please, Jen. Jig's up, just...."

"I don't know who she is!" Genvieve exclaimed standing up banging her fists on the table. "If I did I would've told you but..."

Her confused green eyes met his pleading blue ones.

"I don't know her," she whispered "I don't even know me."

Tears threatened to fall down her eyes as Gibbs kept looking at her knowing that she has always been a great actress but Genvieve Staton's right eye wasn't twitching. Her green eyes held no mystery or secret like Jennifer Shepard's did.

Gibbs closed the two files that were on the table taking the picture and putting it back behind his badge with the picture of his daughter and Shannon.

"Someone investigating Petty Officer Eric Andrews death will be with you shortly," he said looking at her one last time.

He stood up opening the door leading to the hallway and walking out.

She wasn't Jennifer Shepard.

At least not anymore.

Maybe she never even was.

* * *

Review?


	3. LOST 3

Thank you to all that reviewed this story and is hanging in with me (:  
This is a longer chapter so I hope you guys like it! We're actually halfway through the 'Lost' part of the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Ducky who had been watching the interaction from the other side of the glass all looked at each other. It wasn't like Gibbs to just give up interrogating a suspect when he thought they were disclosing the truth.

But this person was no suspect.

She wasn't even just a regular person to the rest of them.

Like Gibbs, they also saw the look in her eyes when she had told him that she didn't know whom he was talking about. It was like she was a child again confused and innocent and maybe she just was. But they were all taught to always double check and not believe in coincidences. This was just too big to just let go, too big to not believe.

"You think she's telling the truth?" Tony asked to nobody in particular, breaking the silence that descended upon the room. The team looked at him with solemn faces.

"I don't know Tony," Ducky said being the first one to get out of the room followed by the rest of the team. He pressed the elevator to go down knowing that Abby hasn't been told of the recent revelation about the Director's death.

Ducky had gone to autopsy where he knew a dead body has been waiting too long for him to examine while the rest of the team sulked to Abby's lab where she had her music turned up ten notches than any living creature should.

"ABBY!" They all yelled out covering their ears as soon as they got into the place where Abby was dancing to her music with Bert the Hippo and Caff-Pow in her other hand.

Abby suddenly stopped a big smile on her face as she ran over to the speakers and turned down the volume. She was always cheerful when the team was together.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them. "Where's my silver haired fox?"

"Uhm," McGee started looking at Tony and Ziva for support, they nodded making him continue. "We don't know."

"Oh alright, I don't have anything new on the case right now, so you guys have to come back later," she said skipping (as much as she could in her shoes) to her computer typing up a couple more things.

She turned around a frown on her face seeing the team hasn't moved from their spot yet. "What's up guys?"

The three looked at each other internally debating who would break the news to Abby about the Jenny look alike who was currently sitting in an interrogation room in two floors above them. They all knew how she would take the news and get her hopes up like she always does when it was personal to her but they weren't so sure about this one.

The sad looks on their faces and their silence sent another message to Abby though, one they didn't even intend on giving her.

"Oh no! It's not Gibbs is it?" she started. Ziva, Tony and McGee opened their mouths to say something to her but she interrupted them. "Why? First mommy, now daddy? Why would the world be so cruel! Did you guys process the scene? Are you sure he's dead, because he's the silver sneaky fox he could just be ---"

"ABBY!" All three of them shouted interrupting her charade.

"Gibbs isn't dead. We're here to tell you that there's a woman, Genvieve Staton who ---"

"Who looks like the Director," Tony continued for Ziva.

"A woman looks like Director Vance? Really?! Oh, that's so cool! I always thought he had some feminine ---"

"Director Shepard, Abbs," McGee cleared up for her.

"Well it's not that hard you guys, there's a lot of pretty red-headed people in the world with green eyes," Abby said brushing it off.

"Look her up, Abby. Genvieve Staton," McGee advised her walking up to the computer typing up her name knowing that it'll show up with only minor details.

A second later, Genvieve Staton's picture came up the computer taking Abby's breath away and before they knew it she was out of the lab on her way to interrogation. They all ran after her only ending up running into Gibbs who was currently making his way to Autopsy to talk to Ducky.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Gibbs asked them.

"Looking for Abby, boss," Tony replied.

"Get to your desks and start your paper work," Gibbs ordered, yet they didn't move. "Now!"

"Yes boss!" they all replied jumping to action seeing their boss' mood.

Walking a few more steps into Autopsy, he saw Ducky concentrated on analyzing the dead body of the Marine that lead them to the discovery of Genvieve Staton. He didn't know which mystery he wanted to solve first, whether it be the mystery of who killed the marine or who the woman in interrogation really was.

"You got a minute, Duck?" Gibbs asked breaking his friend's concentration.

Ducky turned around not surprised to see his best friend there knowing that he needed to talk in his own way. "Jethro, I didn't hear you come in."

"Did you lie to me, Duck? About Jen's death," Gibbs asked him friend.

Ducky analyzed him in silence for a moment knowing his friend inside out. This was eating him out alive, knowing that the _other_ love of his life could potentially be alive. That he could get a second chance and make things right this time – something he never got the chance to do with Shannon and Kelly.

"I'm not lying to you, Jethro. I wouldn't, not about this."

"You've lied to me for her before, Duck," Gibbs pointed out being reminded of Jennifer and her condition before she had died. Her secret sickness that she and Ducky both denied in front of his face.

"Yes Jethro, but not to hurt you. I've seen what this could do to you and you know as much as I do that I wouldn't do that to you."

"I want to believe you, Duck, but there's a woman upstairs that has more than a passing resemblance to Jenny. You did her autopsy, she's ---"

"I didn't do her autopsy, Jethro," Ducky said interrupting him. Gibbs' eyes focused on him urging him to continue telling his story like he would. "Director Vance thought there was a conflict of interest with me being too emotionally involved with the case, I agreed with him. It was hard to autopsy Kate, it would be harder to do it for Jenny."

"Ducky, I need to know, did you see her body," Gibbs asked him. Ducky looked his friend in the eye and shook his head.

"No I didn't, Jethro."

But Gibbs was already out and in the elevator hitting the emergency stop and banging his head against the cool metal wall.

That woman could be Jenny, _his _Jenny.

Now all he had to do was figure out how.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. LOST 4

Sorry for not updating yesterday. But thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted. It's really appreciated.  
It's a short chapter so I hope you guys like it!  
Reviews, greatly appreciated (:

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Genvieve Staton was drumming her fingers against the gray metal desk in the interrogation room. As Gibbs promised, another team had come in and interrogated her about Eric and his life – all the little facts that she knew about him. She hoped that after that she could go back home and take a warm bath forgetting about the day and the look on Gibbs' face when he saw her and when she told him that she wasn't Jennifer. If she was going to be honest, she didn't exactly know if she _was _Jennifer. She had no recollection of who she was before the last nine months, so she couldn't immediately just dismiss the facts that they were presenting her telling her that she was Jennifer.

The door opened and came in a blur was a woman who's suffocating embrace she immediately felt around her and her high pitched squeal that surprised Genvieve.

"You know, I didn't believe them at first but I should've! You're here! I'm so happy! You're alive! Mommy's alive! That means that you and Daddy could have a second chance, I just hope that he woke up from his –"

"Mommy?" Genvieve asked her shocked. Whoever this Jennifer woman was had a kid? Probably with that Agent Gibbs who seemed the most affected by her appearance over anyone else.

"Yeah! Like you – Mommy, and Gibbs – Daddy?" Abby tried to explain to her. She shook her head saying that she didn't understand what she was talking about. Abby sighed taking the seat that Gibbs had occupied before her sighing.

"Urgh, how about Jethro, do you remember Jethro?" Abby tried knowing that they had both connected with the dog that came in during one of their many cases before the Director's trip to LA.

"Agent Gibbs?" Genvieve asked, how could she forget him?

"No, the dog. Jethro, he came in after --- no? Nothing?"

"Nope, sorry," Genvieve said shaking her head seeing the disappointed look cross the young woman's face. She didn't like that look any more than she liked the look that Agent Gibbs had every time that he would look at her.

"What about… uhm Carson. Mini-DiNozzo, he stayed with you for a while," Abby told her hoping that it would spark something in her memory but Genvieve still kept the lost look in her eyes that she has been giving her. Abby sighed giving her a smile anyway because that was just how she was. "It's okay you'll get it again, I promise. Gibbs is gonna do everything and then you'll remember and be happy again."

"You're a nice woman," Genvieve replied smiling at the young woman's optimism. "But, I'm just here to answer questions about Eric's death."

"Oh, Eric...The dead Petty Officer?" Abby asked. "You know I'm surprised Colonel Mann isn't here."

"... Colonel Mann?"

"Gibbs went out with her for a while, then they broke up and we haven't heard from her again."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Genvieve said shaking her head sadly. "I wish I could help you but..."

"I was so sure it was you, so was Gibbs, our guts can't be wrong on this one, it has to be you!" Abby exclaimed shaking her head not wanting to face the reality where Jennifer Shepard was once again dead and buries six feet below the ground.

"I know this is hard for you, but I'm sorry," Genvieve said genuinely feeling for the young woman who was so close to tears. Obviously, this Jennifer Shepard they were saying was she was a very loved and cherished person. "I'm not, nor have I ever been Jennifer Shepard."

"Uhm... Can I get a swab?" Abby said producing a cotton stick and holding it up along with a Ziploc bag. "Just... to prove to myself that you aren't Jenny Shepard."

Genvieve smiled at her nodding her head taking the bag and the stick. "Cheek swab?"

"That's be great," Abby said smiling. If this woman wasn't Jennifer Shepard, she was certainly as nice as her and her aurora welcoming just like Jenny had always been for Abby.

"Here you are," Genvieve said handing Abby the sample that she had wanted to prove herself and her identity. She wasn't scared; after all she wasn't who they said she was. As far as she could remember, she was and always has been Genvieve Staton, no more, no less.

"Thanks," Abby said getting out from her chair and reaching over to hug the other woman.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help Ms. Scuito."

"Don't apologize --"

"It's a sign of weakness," Genvieve said out of nowhere. A flash of confusion was in her eyes wondering where that came from but she shook her head. "Don't know where that came from."

"It's Gibbs' rule," Abby pointed out as she walked towards the door. "You wouldn't have known about that unless you were..."

Gibbs walked over into the interrogation room seeing Abby there. Abby had a guilty look on her face running over to the elevator to get to her lab so that Gibbs doesn't have time to get mad at her. She wasn't even supposed to be over there in the first place.

* * *

Reviews?


	5. LOST 5

So I don't know if I'm going to be able to update in the next few days because of school work but I'll try to spare a moment to do so(:  
Thank you all so much for reviewing and alerting the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs walked in the interrogation room not expecting to see Abby there. When he did he knew immediately what she was doing there, trying to get Genvieve to admit that she was in fact Jennifer Shepard. The fact that even Abby couldn't break that, it seemed impossible. Gibbs also knew that the bag contained some sort of DNA sample, how she ha managed to get it from Genvieve, he wasn't going to guess. He was, however, going to go down to Abby instead of the interrogation room to see what exactly she had gotten from Genvieve and if it was a match.

"Abby," Gibbs said walking into her lab seeing her micropipette in her hand performing some techniques to get the DNA out of the swab. He saw the Ziploc bag and what seemed like fingerprints taken from it and AFIS running on her computer. She jumped when she heard him trying to hide what she was doing.

"I can explain," Abby said backing away from Gibbs.

The computer dinged saying that it had found a match on the fingerprints and a picture of Jennifer Shepard and her record showed up on the screen. Both Gibbs and Abby looked at the screen surprised.

"It's a match," Abby whispered to Gibbs. "Genvieve Staton is Jennifer Shepard."

"It can't be possible," Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Science doesn't lie, Gibbs. DNA and fingerprints don't lie."

"Jen was always a great actress," Gibbs muttered. His phone rang as he simply stared at her record absorbing the fact that she's dead and she's upstairs pretending to be somebody else. It was DiNozzo, he and McGee had caught a break in the case, something about a warehouse that the other team shouldn't see because it compromised some powerful person.

"On my way," Gibbs said after listening to Tony's explanation. Abby looked at him expectantly waiting for his next orders.

"What am I gonna do now, Gibbs?"

"You go upstairs and get her a polygraph test. I want to know if her brain says she's lying, because obviously DNA can't. Double check your results, do it manually or something."

"Aye, aye, captain," Abby said saluting Gibbs printing off a copy of Jenny's fingerprints and Genvieve Staton's while Gibbs exited the room to get to the bullpen.

"Boss," Tony greeted him giving him the paper where the evidence was.

"What are you all waiting for? Grab your gear!" Gibbs bellowed over at them already walking towards the elevator. The mystery of Jennifer Shepard and Genvieve Staton had to be put aside for now, the case had to come first.

They arrived at the scene, spotting the blood on the floor and possibly the weapon that was used to strike the victim on the head. It was a bloody baseball bat with obvious fingerprints. Tony and Ziva were careful to bag and tag it while McGee surveyed the rest of the place. He found gloves in the dumpster not far from the place with blood smeared on it and a strand of black hair. He bagged it and got into the car with everyone else as they drove back to NCIS, looking over the pictures of the place.

"Gibbs! You're back!" Abby said hugging Gibbs. In the few hours that they were gone to the scene, she had time to polygraph Genvieve who passed miraculously without a problem. To Genvieve she wasn't Jennifer Shepard, she hadn't even heard of the woman in her life.

"Evidence," Gibbs said as Tony and McGee stepped up dropping the box off onto her table. "I want results in an hour."

The team went out of the lab with Gibbs being the one behind. "Gibbs! What about the thing, with the thing that you wanted me to do?"

"You did it already Abs?"

"Yeah," Abby said walking over and giving him the papers from the interview. "She passed. It's so hinky."

"She knows how to pass a polygraph," Gibbs muttered shaking his head.

"No Gibbs, she doesn't know. I can see it in her eyes. She's Jenny, she's just... lost."

Gibbs walked out of Abby's lab looking over at the results. Jenny was a great agent, one of the best he's ever trained. She was a great actress and she learned to make the role she was playing so convincing that he sometimes forgot who she really was. Gibbs threw the papers away in the trash walking into the interrogation room where she was sitting by herself. If she didn't want to be known, if she wanted to run away, he'd let her. If that's what it takes for her to be happy and let go of her past, he'd let her go.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. LOST 6

I'm sorry for the delay. I hope this doesn't disappoint you guys!  
There's one more chapter until we move onto the 'Found' part, so hang in there!  
Thanks for the support(: Reviews, greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Lift your hair up," Gibbs demanded as soon as he walked through the door of the interrogation room where Genvieve Staton has been confined into for almost a whole 24 hours.

"Excuse me?"

"Lift. Your. Hair. Up."

"Why?" she asked him confused. It was such an odd request. Ducky stepped into the room looking at Jenny intently.

"We found a baseball bat, there's two different types of blood there, one matches you," Gibbs said showing her the files. "I just wanted to be sure. This is Doctor Mallard, he's the ME here, he's going to check if it was you, or maybe your twin Jennifer Shepard."

"I don't know a Jennifer Shepard, and I'm the only child!"

"Funnily enough, she was too!"

"Urgh!" Genvieve said frustrated lifting her blonde hair up showing the back of her head where she knew there was a small scar. She didn't know where the scar came from but it was there nonetheless. Ducky walked over to her examining her scar touching it and trying to date it from the way that it looked.

"My dear, we ran some tests, your fingerprints, your DNA, it all matched Jennifer Shepard," Ducky said gently watching Gibbs' reaction more than Genvieve. "Jennifer, my dear, it would be easier if you just come clean now."

"I'M NOT JENNIFER!" Genvieve shouted at them outraged. She pushed Ducky away and stood up fast, only to be hit by a dizzy spell and collapse. Jethro was there by her side catching her, not letting hit the floor. He looked over at Ducky who looked worried as he called for help.

"What's wrong with her, Ducky?"

"She may have suffered a mild or maybe severe head trauma and that's what caused her amnesia. I wouldn't know; I'm going to order an MRI and a CAT scan just to be sure as soon as she gets to Bethesda."

"I want you to keep this low profile Duck, the hair particle that we found was connected to Leon. I don't want him finding out that she's here, or that we're onto her," Gibbs whispered right by his old friend who nodded his head.

"I shall try," Ducky said watching the paramedics come through the door and take Genvieve onto the stretcher. It was a good thing that Vance was out on vacation ... or so he says. Since Abby had called telling them a match of Leon Vance's hair with the hair that McGee had found near the gloves on the garbage can. As far as Gibbs knew, Leon Vance didn't go out into the field, nor did he move the field into his office like Jenny did. He was in all sense of the word, a Director and nothing more.

"Call me if there's any progress," Gibbs said walking away knowing that Ducky was going to follow Genvieve to the hospital. He didn't need to worry about her. He called his team telling them to meet him at his home knowing that everything now had to be hush-hush because of Vance's sudden involvement in the case.

He got to his house with his team already there with his boat waiting for him. Gibbs knew that his team was determined to find out who was the killer and why it was linked to Genvieve or Jenny. Whichever one she preferred to be called as. Gibbs already knew that Ducky would find out the scientific reasons – if there were any – for her forgetting who she was. Hopefully, Ducky could also find a way to reverse it.

"Boss, we got motive," DiNozzo said as soon as Gibbs stepped into the basement. McGee had his laptop there and so did Ziva. They knew that Gibbs had no other technology but a tape player and a small TV set.

"You waiting for me to ask, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said looking at his team for answers. They all spoke at once telling what they all had found not knowing which he would listen to, he put his hand in his mouth and whistled to shut them up and get their attention.

"McGee, what did you find?"

"Leon Vance is a great cyber-geek, but he's not such a great field agent. He leaves the little things that he doesn't think we look for because it's so simple and with our technology now we'd just leave it off."

"To the point, McGee."

"Point is that, Vance left out that we can look at the doorknob for fingerprints, and because there are security cameras and he was able to hide in the shadows so that he wasn't seen, his hand print was very prominent on the doorknob. He probably put the gloves on as soon as he got through that door as to not look suspicious."

"Ziva? What did you get?"

"It's too dark to see, but according to the street cameras around, there has been a car that circles around like surveillance in the street. Checked the car, it's a stolen one, probably bought for cash underground without changing the owner name so it's hush-hush. I can't make out the face of the driver but there should be someone in the neighborhood that could ID the driver."

"That's good Ziva, why don't you go with McGee to interview the neighbors again but this time ask about that yellow car. The fact that it's yellow – an uncommon color should help you two."

"On it Boss," Ziva and McGee, said walking up the stairs.

"What about you, DiNozzo?"

"I was just thinking, Boss. Why kill the man, what did Petty Officer Andrews ever do to Vance to get Vance to risk his job and reputation to kill him, so I snooped around," Tony started. He took the papers that he was looking over and presented it to Gibbs. On the front was a picture. "This lady told me that she overheard Vance and Andrews talking, that Andrews pieced it together how Genvieve Staton was Jennifer Shepard. He was here one day to talk to Vance and revealed that he knew the whereabouts of Jenny Shepard."

"That's when Vance didn't want him to come out with it to the people and killed him. That right, DiNozzo?"

"That's what I'm getting at. It's enough motive, I mean, if Vance had anything to do with why Jenny was killed and how she disappeared from the face of the Earth, then he probably has something to loose if anyone found out that she was still alive."

"Yeah, like his job," Gibbs said sarcastically. Now that they had motive, all they had to find was sufficient evidence to nail Vance. Regular evidence that would nail regular citizens wasn't going to work. The evidence against Vance had to be a lot more than that, to nail the Director of an Agency, it had to be a lot more and they couldn't just go on their guts or assumptions or twisted facts. It had to be cold hard facts and plans.

"Boss, if that is Jenny, why didn't she just tell us in the first place?" Tony asked Gibbs. He was the expert in all things Jennifer Shepard, so he figured that his boss could answer that. "I mean, what's she trying to hide. We've already found her, got her DNA and everything. So why still pretend?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo," Gibbs admitted. He wasn't one to lie after all. "But I'm going to find out."

As if on queue, Gibbs' phone rang, his caller ID saying that it was Ducky calling with news about the Director.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. LOST 7

I'm in the giving mood (even thought I'm home with pinkeye) because all my due dates were pushed back a whole week (:  
So this is the last 'Lost' chapter and I'm pretty content with it.  
The first five chapters of 'Found' have been written out so wait for that(:  
Thanks for all the reading/reviewing/favorting/alerting!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Gibbs."

"It's Ducky," Ducky replied after hearing the usual greeting. "Genvieve – Jenny – just suffered through a seizure. I thought I should let you know."

"Seizure, Duck? It have anything to do with her little thing before she died?"

"I won't know for sure until I've seen her labs. I strongly advice that you come here with your team if they would wish."

"Critical?" Gibbs guessed. Tony who was on the laptop for God only knows what looked at him with a worried expression. He could only be talking about one person and that wasn't a good thing.

"It doesn't look good," Ducky admitted. "I wouldn't ask you to stop your investigating to come here otherwise. It seemed as though she had a second blunt trauma to her head just recently and her fainting triggered it."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Gibbs said motioning Tony to walk up the stairs and follow him out. Gibbs broke every speed limit to get to the hospital as soon as he could. When he said as soon as he could, he meant it.

"I'll call the team," Tony said excusing himself from the two older men who he knew needed private time to talk. Gibbs especially. Tony knew that if Jeanne had walked back into his life only to be killed before they got to set things right, he would be angry for one. Blaming himself for another.

"Any news?" Gibbs asked approaching Ducky.

"They're opening her up in biopsy to see what's wrong, I stand as her medical proxy because there is nobody else for her."

"Duck…"

"She's gonna get through it," Ducky said his hand on his friend's shoulder squeezing it. "Genvieve, Jennifer. Whoever she is, she'll always be a fighter; it's her gut instinct."

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang suddenly, it was Vance.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro, Vance," Vance greeted.

"Yeah, I know."

"I just called to tell you, Jethro, that it's official. Petty Officer Eric Andrews' case will be handed over to the FBI. I know you enjoy turf wars with the FBI but there is no room for that in this case. The case is handed to them, simple as that."

"Whatever you say, Director," Gibbs said rolling his eyes knowing the reason behind all this. Vance had no clue that they had already gotten on his trail and was looking for evidence. Good.

"I was expecting more fight from you, Jethro."

"No sir, you've made it perfectly clear."

"Well good," Vance said patting his back as he hung up the phone thinking what a piece of cake that was. Gibbs was thinking the same thing because he had learned how to anticipate already and this was one of the moves that he was already looking forward too.

A doctor approached them and introduced himself. Dr. Todd Gelfland, a familiar name to both Ducky and Gibbs.

"I'm the Head of Neurology," Todd explained. "I understand that she has had a previous operation to get a stage 2 tumor out accompanied by a blunt force trauma before all of this."

"Yes," Ducky agreed not really knowing why. He had figured that the tumor was gone; otherwise she wouldn't be in the state she was in today. "She had stage 2 brain cancer."

"Yes well, the first trauma was the one that has caused what you had said was amnesia. It may be temporary; we'll run some more tests. The second trauma was very recent, it's what caused the seizure that we had today; there was a clot that we recently just fixed. We had to shave some of her hair off to do so, but it's nothing major seeing as it's at the bottom of her head, very easy to be covered by the hair on the top parts."

"She's gonna be okay? We can see her?" Gibbs asked his usual façade out of the way. Just hearing what it was that his Jen has been going through, how much her brain had been through operations and such.

"You may see her now, she may just be waking up for the anesthetic."

Gibbs looked over at Ducky trying to silently communicate with her.

"I shall go and help Tony in informing the team about Genvieve's status."

Gibbs nodded walking over into the room where Genvieve... Jenny... was. He spotted her laying there with a bandage around her head, red hair poking out. He sat down on the nearest chair dragging it so that it would be next to her, so that he could place his hand in hers. It was something he never understood why people do it. He knew that it had something to do with giving them comfort but that was it.

"I know you're Jenny," Gibbs whispered in the air talking to the redhead next to him. "You're still as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

He paused stroking her hair with the hand that didn't hold hers. "You're blonde now, can't imagine why. Looks good..."

"I missed you," Gibbs admitted for what seems to be the first time. "I miss you, and I know that it's you. Abby says DNA doesn't lie, I know well enough to believe that. But do you know you're Jenny? Is that the problem?"

She stirred a bit alerting Gibbs in her awakening. He reached over for the cup of water that was sitting nearby knowing that she would be thirsty. She opened her eyes, her green eyes immediately meeting his blue ones.

"Where am I?" she asked raspy.

"You're in the hospital," Gibbs elaborated. "You fainted, and according to Ducky, you had a seizure. There was a blood clot... your doctor... Water?"

"Yeah," she reapplied reaching for the water letting Gibbs help her sit up. "You've been here the whole time?"

"It's only been a couple of hours," Gibbs admitted with a shrug. "I was gone to investigate for sometime. Sent Ducky here."

"She -- I -- Jenny Shepard must've mean a lot to you," Genvieve observed, though it didn't take much to get to that conclusion.

"She meant the world to me," Gibbs admitted for the first time since Shannon died that someone was his world and it wasn't Shannon or Kelly.

It was Jenny Shepard or whoever she was now.

* * *

Reviews?


	8. FOUND 1

Sorry for the delay! I just go my internet back on right now !(:  
This is the first 'FOUND' part. I've only written about 5 chapters of it so please hang with me here.  
Thank you to all that read/reviews/alerts !

* * *

**FOUND**

**Chapter 1**

It's been a week since Genvieve Staton has been released from the hospital and since then, the whole team per Gibbs has been over her house visiting her. Abby had tried to bring her memories back through pictures, DiNozzo through movies, Ziva taught her some moves from her Mossad days to protect her hoping it would trigger her memory of another time that she taught her, Ducky had told her stories of the times they had shared. But, nothing seemed to work. Genvieve Staton stayed being Genvieve Staton.

On her first week out, Abby thought it would be nice for her to come out of her house where she has been holding herself prisoner. The team had taken her out to Palena's for dinner, but to their surprise, they ran into Gibbs. Along with a very leggy and tanned blonde Retired Colonel who was suppose to be in Hawai'i.

"Is that..? Colonel Mann?" Ziva asked McGee motioning to the blonde lady who was waiting at the table that Gibbs had gone to. McGee looked over at the table his face scrunching into a confused one.

"Yeah, I think that might be."

"Isn't she supposed to be in Hawai'i?" Genvieve asked them shocking all of them. She shrugged. "Abby told me about her."

"Abby... "

"What?" Abby asked raising her hands in mock-surrender. "I didn't do anything!"

"The doctors want Gen to get her memory back on her own," Ziva instructed her. She was following everything that the doctor had ordered because she wanted Gen to heal to be their old Jen again.

"I'm not inducing memories. I'm just... trying to help her out with it."

"Well, you're not helping," Ziva said.

"I'm not helping?!" Abby asked her appalled. "I am too! At least I'm not like you who pretend nothing's happening. Jenny needs her old self back, we need to have Jenny back and Gibbs, most importantly does too!"

"Abs, calm down," Genvieve said standing up and putting a hand on Abby's shoulder trying to calm her down. "Ziva, you too."

The team looked at her as she managed to stop the two women from having another girl fight. Always the great politician, able to negotiate things.

"You have to understand that Jethro... I don't even remember him outside of the investigation a couple of weeks ago," Genvieve explained to her mini-audience who though tried to look like they were picking on their food instead of listening to Ziva, Abby and Jenny's talk, they were failing miserably at it. "He deserves to move on, I think my old self... 'Jenny' would've wanted that."

"No! You hated Evil Step Mother, Hollis!" Abby told her.

"How could you even tell, Abby?" Ziva questioned her. "Jenny never said anything about her feelings. She never even showed it."

"Yeah, she was too busy with proving her dad's innocence from La Grenoullie," Tony pointed out. Genvieve looked at her, her green eyes clouding with confusion as a memory flashed in her eye. It seemed to happen a lot when she was around these people. Flashes of her old life, who she use to be and who she would never be.

Genvieve Staton sat there shocked at the images that had just flashed through her head. A dark eerie night where she was on a boat. She was looking at her reflection on the mirror, her hair visibly shorter and she could still detect the faint redness of her hair. She clutched a gun to her side, walking to where a man stood. Everything seemed to fly by because the next thing she was seeing was a dead body of a man, and her, throwing the body over to the waters.

"You alright, Jenny?" Abby asked her concerned seeing the look on her face.

Gen snapped out of her thoughts meeting the young woman's eye, training her face to not react to the memory she had just seen. "I'm fine, Abs. Just... remembered something."

"Is it about us?" Abby asked her enthusiastically. The team looked at Genvieve expectantly.

"Yes," Genvieve replied. "McGee... wrote a book. Based on us."

Everyone looked at McGee who started blushing at the memory. Ducky looked over at Genvieve smiling at her and nodding his head.

"What was my character's name?" Genvieve asked him.

Tony opened his mouth to reply for McGee but was interrupted when Gibbs walked over to their table, Hollis Mann was nowhere in sight.

"Enjoying the night out, Ms. Staton?" Gibbs asked her looking at each and every member of his team including Ducky and Abby in the eye mentally head slapping them for being there. Though he knew there wasn't much he could do. They would do as they pleased, especially regarding this woman.

"Great company, delicious food, perfect weather," Genvieve replied not missing the look that he had given his team. "And you, Agent Gibbs?"

"Fine," Gibbs muttered seeing Hollis exit the bathroom from the corner of his eye. He looked over at his team who followed his gaze to Hollis who was walking their way.

"Train wreck," Tony muttered to Ziva who sat up straighter as the Colonel came closer.

"Jethro, you didn't tell me your team would be here," Hollis said spotting them. What she didn't see was the face of the woman who had her back to her.

"Didn't know," Gibbs shrugged looking at them once again then tilting his head down a little to look at Genvieve Staton one more time.

"Oh well," Hollis said looking at them and sensing their silence. "We'll leave you guys at it then."

They all nodded their heads as Hollis took Gibbs by the hand and they walked a few steps to their table.

"I hate our step-mother," Abby muttered loud enough for everyone on the table to hear.

"Me too," Tony pouted leaning back on his chair. "Gotta admit, she is hot... for a---"

"Don't say it, Tony," McGee countered saving his friend.

"They always like this?" Genvieve asked Ducky who sat by with an amused smile on his face.

"Everyday that ends with 'day', dear," Ducky replied patting her shoulder then going back to the steak that he ordered.

* * *

Reviews?


	9. FOUND 2

Sorry again for the delay... yes again! I just finished doing my Korean War project so I'm happy and I'm sharing that happiness with you guys!  
Thank you so much for all the feedback and alerts!  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**I keep forgetting to do this but thank you A'serene for beta-ing this story so far!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The had been called to a case the morning after their little run in at Palena's and the whole team didn't know how to react to Gibbs. Of course, Gibbs spotted his usual blasé attitude with them, pretending that the previous night had never happened because that would mean addressing the issue of Genvieve and who she was.

Everything was working to how he planned it, Tony, Ziva and McGee were playing along with him, pretending that they didn't see him yesterday either. The case was running smoothly and they needed the DNA results. Gibbs had gotten a CafPow from the store to bring to Abby hoping that she too was playing along in that little game of tiptoeing around eggshells.

"Abs," Gibbs called out over the music and motioned for her to turn it down. She glared at him before walking over to her sound system turning down the volume. Gibbs handed her the CafPow and she just placed it down on the table.

"Here are the DNA results," Abby said handing him the papers she had printed out. She wasn't in the mood to talking to Gibbs, not after last night and how he had acted towards the 'Mommy' of the team.

"What's wrong, Abs?" Gibbs asked her. She was the only one he showed his soft side to and he knew that when she acted that way, something was wrong.

"Nothing," Abby replied taking the CafPow and throwing it straight into the black garbage can beside the table. Gibbs looked at her for a moment before connecting the dots. She was upset with him.

Gibbs titled his head mulling over his options; a. get it out of Abby to tell him what it is that he did. B. Leave her alone to stew. He knew enough to know that leaving women to stew wasn't the best idea. So it left him with option A.

"This about last night, Abs?"

"Oh, you mean you and the Wicked Step Mother having dinner in front of Mommy?!" Abby asked exploding at him. "I'm disappointed in you Gibbs. You haven't even called her to ask her how she was after the investigation."

Gibbs stayed silent letting Abby get her frustrations out. Knowing that she would have valid yet irrational points as her reasons.

"Then you went to our table and treated her like she was a suspect! I thought more of you Gibbs! How could you do that to Jenny? I thought you LOVED her!"

"Are you done, Abs?" Gibbs asked her seeing her trying to calm herself down. Abby nodded her head slowly thinking about what else she wanted to say, because last night, after Gen had left the team with Ducky, there was so much that she was ranting about.

"I think so."

Gibbs sighed; it was his turn to defend himself now. "Genvieve Staton is **not** Jennifer Shepard, Abby. Your DNA test may say that she is, but she isn't. She's a completely different person. Hollis makes me happy."

With that Gibbs walked out of the lab letting Abby think about what he had just told her. Yes, she was and would still be his favorite but that didn't mean he couldn't set her straight. As far as he was concerned, Jennifer Shepard has long been dead. Genvieve Staton was another person in the same body. They weren't one in the same.

A few minutes after Gibbs had left her alone, Abby went to her computer and signed in to her email account composing a new email sending it to McGee, Tony and Ziva. She didn't want Ducky to be included incase it all backfired on them. There, stated that they should all meet in her lab when they get a break and to make sure not to tell Gibbs but go with each other. She was going to give them a new case, a 'cold case.' A case that had to do something about getting rid of Retired Colonel Hollis Mann and getting Genvieve Staton back into Gibbs' life.

As soon as they solved the case and Gibbs had ordered them to finish their paperwork while he went out to get coffee, Tony leaned back writing something on a piece of paper and threw it at McGee's head.

"Hey!" McGee responded looking up from the computer screen and to the paper that Tony had thrown his way. He sent Tony a glare but Tony just replied with an opening motion. He repeated it at least two more times until McGee figured out what he was trying to say.

Ziva looked at the boys wanting to be in on what they were doing and she saw the both of them stand from their desks and walk to the elevator. Ziva got out of her seat and walked to them, catching up immediately knowing where they were going. She got a mysterious email from Abby as well and since she had read it, she hadn't been able to stop herself from being curious about it.

They all got into the elevator silently and swiftly all itching to get into Abby's lab. As soon as the elevator opened, the three jumped out and walked into 'Labby'.

"Hi guys!" Abby greeted them giving them a standard NCIS case folder. They all took it trying to open it before Abby had exclaimed not to open it until she has given one to everyone. Once that was done, Abby stepped up in front of them saying that they could open it now. They were greeted by Hollis Mann's file and picture.

"Abby, what is this?" McGee questioned flipping to the next page and seeing Gibbs' file then Jennifer Shepard's. He had a bad feeling about what it was, mainly because it would more likely cause trouble.

"This," Abby said motioning to _her_ folder. "Is the new case that we're gonna focus on."

"These are Colonel Mann, Jenny and Gibbs' files, Abby," Ziva replied with a confused look on her face.

"Exactly!" Abby replied excitedly.

"I'm not following, Abs," Tony replied. "Why them? I thought you said it was gonna be a cool cold case."

"It is! We all thought that the Wicked Step Mother was out of the picture but now she's back," Abby explained to them. "Now, we need to find a way that she gets out, and stays out this time."

"Oh no," McGee said shaking his head. "I'm not doing this Abby."

"Come on, McChicken," Tony replied looking over Gibbs' file. It was something he had thought didn't even really exist. Like Big Foot, it was suppose to be there but it has yet to really be seen. "Are you siding with the Evil Step Mother?"

"Well…"

"McGee!" Abby said punching him. "Are you two in?"

"Yes," Ziva answered nodding her head. "What does Jenny have to do with this though, Abby?"

"Jenny's our secret weapon. After all, Mommy and Daddy can't stay away from each other for long… with the help of the kids that is."

"This is so like Parent Trap… the 1998 version with Lindsay Lohan and…"

"Tony!" Ziva and Abby yelled at him.

"What? It is! We're plotting to get mom and Dad back together after years of separation complete with an evil bitch in the way."

"We can't do anything if you guys aren't in you know," Abby reminded them. "So you have to be in. Are you in?"

"We're in Abby," Tony said nodding his head. McGee opened his mouth but all three of them glared at him. He sighed.

"I guess I'm in too," McGee said shaking his head.

"Yay!" Abby squealed engaging all of them in a choking group hug.

* * *

Reviews?


	10. FOUND 3

After much persuasion by Tori... I'm posting this chapter.  
Sorry for the delay, I'm stuck trying to finish my biography for Robert Frost and analyzing fifteen of his poems.  
Happy Memorial Day!

Reviews ? (:

* * *

Chapter 3

"Coffee run, when I come back, those reports better be on my desk," Gibbs said grabbing his jacket and going into the elevator.

It was time for phase one of their top-secret case of getting rid of Hollis Mann. Tony looked around at his two colleagues and got eye contact. Ziva and McGee both nodded their head motioning him to ahead with phase one which was for him to call Genvieve into the office telling her that there was a missing piece in the puzzle of Eric's murder that she maybe could solve for them, after all, Eric's murder has turned into a cold case and in their spare time, they still looked out for more clues that would connect his murder to the current Director.

Tony picked up the phone dialing in the numbers on the piece on paper that Abby had given him. After the third ring, Genvieve picked up.

"Hello?" Genvieve answered, nothing at all like the tone that Jenny would use when she answered phones.

"Ms. Staton, it's Tony -- Agent DiNozzo," Tony replied.

"Oh, Tony!" Genvieve exclaimed remember the young agent. "How may I help you today?"

"Well, Ma'am," Tony started looking over at his colleagues who were watching his every move. He had to get this precisely to be bale to bait her and Gibbs into meeting without any suspicion. "There is a link in Petty Officer Andrew's death that we are... unsure of and we think you might be able to clear up for us."

"That so, Agent DiNozzo?" Genvieve asked him, her voice changing from the Genvieve that she had turned into the Jennifer Shepard.

"...Yes, Ma'am," Tony answered hesitantly flashing back to all the times that Jenny had used that tone of voice to him or anyone in the building. There really was some of Jenny left in Genvieve; it was just a matter of fishing it out of her.

"When do you need me to go there?"

"As soon as possible."

"Alright," Genvieve said hanging up her phone then giving her order at the coffee shop. She was so busy talking on the phone that she didn't notice that Gibbs had stepped inside that same coffee shop to order her favorite blend of Jamaican coffee with Colonel Mann at hand.

The trio drove to HQ without a hitch not knowing that they were following one another. Jenny had parked in the guest parking while Gibbs had parked in his unspoken parking space.

Jenny walked into the lobby seeing the elevator closing so she exclaimed, "Hold the elevator!"

A hand popped out in the middle of the closing doors to let her in. The owner of that hand regretting what he had done because of the fact that it was Genvieve Staton who had called out.

Genvieve stepped in the elevator looking back and forth from Hollis Mann to Gibbs. Hollis looked between Genvieve to Gibbs sensing an awkward aura between the two and wondering that had happened since she had left from Hawai'i and come back.

"Thanks," Genvieve replied looking at the agent that just last night had gone to her table and rudely addressed her. She still didn't know who exactly she was to him and his team before she was Genvieve Staton, when she was their Jennifer Shepard.

"I don't believe we have been introduced," Hollis stepped in reaching a hand out to Genvieve. "Hollis Mann."

"Genvieve Staton," she replied taking Hollis' hand and shaking it in a firm grip. Hollis looked at her curiously then back at Gibbs.

"Are you former Director Shepard's sister?" Hollis asked seeing the similarities between the two. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be different was the hair and the fact that Genvieve Staton didn't look stressed at all and didn't have dark lines under her eyes like she usually would.

"Jenny's?" Genvieve asked her trying to clear it up. She looked over at Gibbs who nodded his head clearing up the question for her. "No, I'm not her sister nor am I related at all at any point."

Hollis nodded scrunching her eyes. "Its... Its just that you look so much like her."

"I get that a lot," Genvieve replied glancing back at Gibbs. "But I assure you, I don't even know her."

The elevator ride had fallen silent after that, with the three of them just taking the ride up to the bullpen. It was something that Gibbs didn't realize until the elevator dinged and open to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked pulling her aside and letting Hollis walk in front of them.

"Tony called me and said you guys needed me to answer something about Eric's murder," Genvieve replied walking to the bullpen seeing Hollis Mann already standing next to his desk looking at them expectantly. "I just want to bring justice for Eric's death."

Gibbs nodded looking over at his junior agent with a glare making a mental note to give him a head slap. Not in front of Genvieve of course.

"What was it that you guys found that you couldn't figure out?" Genvieve asked walking over to Tony's desk.

Gibbs walked over to where Hollis was sitting trying to ignore her questioning gaze that stayed on Genvieve Staton. He knew that Hollis would be asking about his relationship with her as well as her relationship to Jenny. Those were things he really didn't feel like answering.

"Well… uhm," Tony said hesitating, not knowing what to really say. "Ziva? Ziva knows."

Ziva glared at him promising to try some of her ninja skills on him once they were alone and there was nobody that could stand as witness.

The trio looked at Ziva expecting her to say something.

Yep, she really was just going to kill Tony.

* * *

Reviews?


	11. FOUND 4

This is actually the last finished&beta-ed chapter of the story. So sorry if I don't update for a while longer.  
There should be about 6 more chapters for the whole series and then it's all over... according to my timeline.  
No promises on a happy-ending though!  
Thanks for reading! Reviews (:

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey, I brought take out," Hollis said indicating the big brown bag that she had with her along with the drinks on the travel holders. Gibbs stopped sanding the boat and put his things away helping Hollis set up their dinner.

Ever since the previous day when Hollis had met Genvieve she had been trying to get him to talk about her and her obvious connection to his former boss and lover. Though, Gibbs being Gibbs, he wasn't talking. He'd just changed the subject or go silent completely. It was giving Hollis more food for thought, more things she was growing suspicion on.

"Jethro," Hollis started knowing that she shouldn't be once again pushing him. She had done it before and it had gotten them nowhere, but the mystery was killing her.

Gibbs looked up at her motioning for her to continue. He was still chewing on his take out after, and he had been taught that talking with one's mouths' full is rude.

"Who is she?" Hollis asked him. They both knew that she didn't have to identify who the 'she' was. In their previous relationship it was Jennifer Shepard, she was the looming presence getting in their way. Or so Hollis though, she had discovered that there was also Shannon and Kelly who he was never able to let go. Now the one mystery stood was Genvieve Staton; the look-alike of Jenny Shepard.

"We've bee through this Hollis," Gibbs started. "She's a material witness to a cold case that we were investigating."

"I mean her connection to former Director Shepard. They have more than a passing resemblance," Hollis replied not believing the little information that he was feeding her.

"Is she on witness protection?"

"Not as far as I know," Gibbs said just wanting the conversation to be over. He didn't want to spend the whole night arguing and proving that Genvieve Staton wasn't Jennifer Shepard because she wasn't. He could tell, he knew Jennifer Shepard like the back of his hand. Genvieve Staton was a stranger to him, another pretty face in the crowd that he'd rather not get involved in.

"Jethro, you know," Hollis stated. "You would know."

Gibbs shook his head putting his food down and getting his sander back and sanding his boat. It was the only way he knew how to give Hollis the hint to just drop it. He had been giving her those hints for the past couple of days since Genvieve Staton had walked into the bullpen to talk to Ziva and Tony about the missing link that she might've been able to help them with.

Hollis shut up resuming to pick her food and take small bites as she watched her lover work seamlessly on his new boat. It wasn't the boat that he was working on, the first time around. He had completed another one since then. This one was different. And she had a sneaking suspicion at the name that he was thinking of giving the boat. _Jenny_. It only made sense to do so after all.

"Jethro if you aren't... when we started this again we both said we'd try harder," Hollis started walking up to him and taking the sander out of his hands. She forced him to look her in the eye showing him the raw emotion of hurt that she spent up to her like they had agreed. Talk. To open up to her like they had agreed.

"I'm not looking for a replacement," Gibbs started," not for Shannon or Kelly or even Jen. I'm just looking for you."

"Me?" Hollis whispered. Gibbs was never this sincere, especially with words.

"You're it Hol."

"You are too, Jethro," Hollis said closing the gap between them with a kiss.

Meanwhile, the team was gathered at the front porch of a newly built suburban home. Genvieve Staton's home.

"Ring the bell," Ziva said poking Tony. Tony jumped up and poked Ziva back.

"Well if you kids are done here," Genvieve said opening the door sporting an amused smile as she let Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby inside her home. "Ducky's not coming?"

"Ducky has a date!"

"Good for him," Genvieve responded ushering the four into her dinning room where their dinner was all set and ready for them to eat. She had gotten hold of a great housemaid through Abby's, Noemi, who had helped her in cooking and told her stories about her old boss though never disclosing her previous Boss' name.

"Smells good," Abby noted sitting down to the seat next to McGee in front of Ziva who sat beside Tony. Jenny took the seat on the head of the table looking over at the four with a smile on her face.

"It does," Ziva agreed reaching for the bread in the middle of the table and cutting herself a piece as Tony got started on the main course already.

"Mommy always cooks good meals," Abby muttered as she chewed on her piece of food.

"Your welcome Abs," Genvieve smiled at her then turned her attention to the rest of them who were devouring their food.

This was her family right now, and even if she couldn't remember who she was before this whole thing, as long as her four 'kids' were there, it didn't seem like anything else really mattered.

* * *

Reviews?


	12. FOUND 5

Sorry for the late update. I was having two of my hardest finals last week.  
Thanks to A'serene for Beta-ing and for Tori who keeps reminding me to post/ update already.  
Thanks for hanging in with me! We're halway done with this fic (:  
Reviews, greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 5

Gibbs looked around at his team. It was the week before Christmas and they were all sitting in their desks trying to finish their paperwork as soon as possible. They all knew that as soon as they were finished. They'd be able to go home and spend the rest of the year off. Doing whatever they did.

This year had been different for Gibbs. Hollis had insisted that he go back into celebrating the Christmas spirit so he had decorations up. Though, the only person who was set to celebrate it with him was Hollis.

The team hadn't invited him to join them in their celebration this year. Usually, Abby would be begging him to come and join them on the holidays. Especially around this time, she would be bribing him in her own little ways trying to get him to go, knowing that he would eventually cave in. This time though, there was no word from anyone on his team. They were all tight lipped about where they were going to spend Christmas Eve at which was usually his place exchanging gifts before they went to their own families on Christmas Day.

He figured that this new development, whatever it was had to do with the (now) still mother figure of the team.

"If you're finished, you can leave," Gibbs said looking up at McGee who was just sitting at his desk looking at his two colleagues expectantly.

"Actually boss, we're all heading to the same place so we'll just ride together," McGee responded.

Gibbs nodded his head getting out of his seat. "Coffee break. If you three aren't here when I come back I expect you guys to be here 0700 first thing on the second."

With that Gibbs had left the team to themselves. As soon as he got in the elevator, Tony dropped what he was doing and started talking to his colleagues.

"You think we should tell him why we aren't spending Christmas with him?" Tony asked them nodding at the direction Gibbs just took. He was feeling a bit guilty being the 'eldest son' and not spending time with their 'father' like they usually did in that time of year.

"I think he already knows, Tony," Ziva pointed out. Gibbs knew a lot more than he let on most of the times and if the blue car outside Genvieve's house one night when they were having dinner was anything to go by, Gibbs knew exactly where they had all been going and spending time for months. With that the team had finished their paperwork as fast as they could to go to Genivieve's home to celebrate Christmas.

Gibbs had gone back into the bullpen with no trace of his team. He had a CafPow in his hand knowing that Abby wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to him. He knew that she would be spending the holidays with the rest of the team, and the night at Genvieve Staton's to have dinner in like they did every Friday night.

He entered the elevator pressing the button that would take him to the basement where Abby would be.

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby greeted him hearing the ding of the elevator. She turned around with a smile of her face wearing a black sweater with Santa Claus stitched in red.

Gibbs smiled at her handing her the CafPow that he had gotten specifically for her.

"Aw Gibbs! You shouldn't have!" Abby said taking it with a smile on her face and taking a sip of it. Abby put down the CafPow looking Gibbs in the eye. "What are you doing for Christmas, Gibbs?"

"Can't go to your party Abs," Gibbs said immediately knowing what she had wanted to do. It was coming a little later in the year but he had to stick to his script. Refuse some then agree as if annoyed.

"Come on Gibbs! You can even bring Colonel Mann!" Abby replied pouting. "Genvieve said it was fine! She told me to invite anyone I wanted."

"You picked me," Gibbs stated. He knew that Abby knew the awkwardness he felt when he was around the new Jennifer Shepard. When she was in the room, it seemed like he was the only one who remembered, because he was. She didn't know who he was and what kind of relationship they had in the past. To her he was just a stranger, but to him she was so much more. At one point, she was his life.

"Duh, Gibbs," Abby replied looking at his expectantly. "So are you going? You have to!"

"Abs…"

"I told you, bring Colonel Mann! We don't care; we just wanna spend time with each other. It's the holidays! It's tradition!"

Gibbs sighed nodding his head. He thought about what he had done throughout the rest of the walk to the elevator. How was he going to break to Hollis that he – they were going to be celebrating one day in the holiday season with his team and quite possibly Genvieve Staton.

The thought of spending the holidays with a woman who … he couldn't even explain what she was to him. A woman who he had once, in her former life, loved with his team and his current girlfriend sent jolts in his gut that he couldn't determine.

"You okay?" Hollis asked coming from behind him and wrapping and arm around her waist.

"Fine," Gibbs muttered to Hollis turning her and giving her a kiss.

"We still on for the holidays?"

Gibbs looked down at her though not trying to meet her eyes. "About that…"

"No," Hollis countered not letting him continue. "I won't let you get out of this one. We're spending it together, end of story."

"I know Hol, but my team…"

"They can join us," Hollis replied. "I have no problems with that."

"They want us to join them on Christmas Eve," Gibbs told her. "It's the tradition that we have; the team on the Eve, family on Christmas. "

"Did they want to have it here, at the house?" Hollis asked excited at the fact that she could decorate the house even more and cook to impress Gibbs' team. It seemed that it was easier to crack them the first time around. This time they were more detached and cold.

"It's at Gen's house," Gibbs replied remembering what Abby had told him about the location of the festivities. Hollis looked up at him questioning the name that had just come out of his mouth. He had said it in the same tone that he would use when he would say former Director Shepard's name. The same softness and affection mixed with a hard facade. It made her wonder what exactly had happened to the other woman. "Genvieve Staton."

That was all the information that Hollis had gotten, and it hadn't prepared her at the very least for what she faced on Christmas Eve. Gibbs had driven them up to a perfect-gated neighborhood and straight to a house identical to all the others around it. The only difference was the reef on the door and the curtains were open showing the living room where she could make out Tony and McGee playing around.

"You're still not gonna tell me who Genvieve Staton is?" Hollis asked as Gibbs parked the car in the driveway. The team had taken one car and Ducky's Morgan was on the parallel side of the road while next to Gibbs' car was a black Benz. Definitely something Jenny Shepard would get. It was sharp, sleek, mysterious and very sexy. It just screamed Jennifer Shepard.

"You met her before," Gibbs replied taking the wine bottle and the bottle of bourbon he had bought for the owner of the house, her favorite brand of bourbon at that. "Blonde, 'bout 5'4 in the elevator.

Hollis scrunched her face. She had run into many blonde in the NCIS elevator. Gibbs' description didn't help her much to distinguish which out of all of them was the person he was talking about. So she stood silently beside him waiting to (apparently) re-meet this "Genvieve Staton" woman.

They rang the doorbell waiting there for a few moments before the door flew open. The couple stood there shocked at what they say. Genvieve Staton no longer had her long blonde hair that she had when Gibbs had discovered about her. She had her hair down in waves hallway down her back but it was in a particular shade of red that reminded Gibbs of old times, that had given her more than a passing resemblance to the former NCIS Director. It made her look exactly like the former NCIS Director.

"Agent Gibbs," Genvieve said welcoming them into her warm home. It was nothing like how Jennifer Shepard had her home. This was a home that was warm, not because of it's looks but because of the people in it. Genvieve let Gibbs walk into the living room while she turned around to the blonde that she didn't at all recognize. "Hello, I'm Genvieve Staton. Colonel Mann… am I right?"

"Yes, but it's out of uniform. Call me Hollis," Hollis replied with a genuine smile on her face though still trying to figure out how this woman was connected to Jennifer Shepard. If she had thought that the woman had a passing resemblance to the former Director with blonde hair, they looked like twins in red hair. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh yes," Genvieve said escorting Hollis to the living room. "Eric was a great man."

"I was talking about your sister, Director Shepard," Hollis said as they approached the living room, Jethro walking to the tree and leaving the big black bag under it.

"Oh, she… Jennifer Shepard wasn't my sister," Genvieve replied. "I don't know her."

"Really?" Hollis asked surprised. "You look a lot like her."

"That's what they say," Genvieve said motioning to the team that they had finally approached smiling at their childish antics as they ran up to the tree trying to extract the gifts in the bag that Gibbs had brought. Shaking them to see exactly what Gibbs had gotten them.

Hollis sat back that whole night just observing Jethro and how he reacted with the team, more specifically the newest member of the little circle, the Shepard look alike, Genvieve Staton. She was fairly surprised to see that there was no longer any tension in between them, especially coming from Genvieve Staton. It was just a normal and relaxed atmosphere that she never pictured could happen if she was Jennifer Shepard. There was too much history between them for it not to be awkward.

That was how Hollis convinced herself that Genvieve Staton wasn't a threat anymore. Even though she looked an awful lot like former Director Shepard, she acted like a completely different person. The complete opposite of what Hollis had pictured Jennifer Shepard was like out of work.

They were all sat around the dinner table laughing and enjoying the wine that Ducky had brought for them.

"So tell, me Ms. Staton, what is it you do for a living?" Hollis questioned, no way was she in law enforcement or else there would've been talk already about how she looked a lot like the former Director.

"I'm working at one of the law firms as a paralegal," Genvieve replied. "I'm taking it one step at a time while I regain my memory."

The conversation around them died down wanting to hear Genvieve talk about herself, she rarely did when she was with the team. She always loved to listen to what they were currently doing; how their lives were so that she felt they were a part of it. A part of her always felt better when she could hear Abby whine about how Vance was still refusing to approve her CafPow machine and Ducky's stories about anything and everything. It made her feel home.

"You have amnesia?" Hollis concluded, stating more than asking.

Genvieve smiled. "That's what they tell me. It's temporary amnesia, or so the doctors had told me after my crash. What they don't tell me is when I get to be Genvieve Staton, the one I knew from before."

It was the first time that she had talked about her accident, something she hadn't even told the team. She found herself waking up in a coma being told that she had temporary amnesia thought not knowing when her memories would be coming back. A second, a month, a year, two years… She often wondered late at night why it was called 'temporary' when her memory hasn't come back making it really… She shook her head meeting the team's eyes with a smile on her face.

"So how do you guys like the food?"

The rest of the night went flawlessly, they exchanged gifts with one another, Abby getting the biggest and most as she was the 'baby' of the family and so did Genvieve. It was her first Christmas with the team and the all thought that they would make it special going over the top with their gifts for her and she had done the same to them.

By the end of the night, Hollis and Gibbs were the first ones to call it quits right after the exchange of gifts. They seemed invisible while this was all happening being ignored by the constant "ooohs" and "ahhs" of the team. Not that Gibbs minded, but Hollis did a bit.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked Hollis as they got into the car.

"Fine."

"Told you she was nothing to worry about."

"She seems nice," Hollis commented. It was the only thing she could say about her. She wasn't a threat, but she wasn't sure if she wasn't dangerous.

* * *

Reviews?


	13. FOUND 6

This chapter is specially dedicated to Ms. Amber who demanded I get a start in writing the chapter so here it is (:  
Three more chapters till the end of this baby :( I'll honestly miss it.  
Thank you guys for hanging with me!  
Keep the reviews coming, I really love them!

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a month after the holiday festivities that Leroy Jethro Gibbs would set eyes on Genvieve Staton once again. Yes, he and Hollis were still seeing each other but there were those times that he remembered, not Shannon and Kelly but Jenny Shepard. The little things about her like how she liked to bake but she can't cook a single damn thing, how she didn't make a weird face when she put her make up on. It was the same concentrated face that she had when she worked unlike all the other women he hads been with. It was those little things, and it was what he picked up on while standing in his favorite coffee shop waiting to order.

"Jen?" he called out to her. She was directly in front of him, her red hair longer than when he had last seen her on Christmas. The long hair gave her a younger gentler look than the pixie cut that she had gotten a few weeks after becoming Director. How she looked now… it reminded him a lot of Paris when she was still the Jenny he had fallen in love with. Not some stranger.

Genvieve Staton looked behind her hearing the familiar voice. She met his eyes with a smile on her face. "Agent Gibbs. How are you?"

Gibbs looked at her, from the back, she was as gorgeous as ever, but looking at her, really looking at her, he was right. She looked a few years younger and more approachable. He wouldn't be surprised if she had a new boyfriend to replace the late Petty Officer. A woman like that wouldn't be on the market for long.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm doing good… I… Would you like to have coffee with me?" she offered to him. It was her turn to place her orders anyway. Gibbs looked at her debating for a moment whether he should or not but deciding that it wasn't a bad thing.

Once Tthey got situated near the back of the café where Gibbs had full view of everything that was happening around him, incase. For a few moments, he just watched her and what she was doing. The little things he missed about Jenny Shepard were coming alive in front of his very eyes through Genvieve Staton. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the woman he was fantasizing about. This wasn't Jenny Shepard.

"I… I have to be honest, Agent Gibbs," Genvieve started unsure of what she was going to say trying to think of the words before she said them. "I actually was hoping to run into you here. I remembered the team say that you come here to get coffee and…"

"Is something wrong, Ms. Staton?" Gibbs asked her immediately seeing her reaction.

"I think someone's… watching me?" she answered shakily. "I thought you could help, I don't exactly know what it was Jennifer Shepard was involved with and I think they think I'm her – whoever it is that's watching me."

Gibbs sat up alert. Someone was stalking her? No way was he going to let her slip through his fingers as easily as he had done before when Jenny Shepard seemingly had died. He didn't know who Genvieve Staton was as much as he knew Jenny but he felt that same connection with Genvieve as he did with Jenny Shepard. He felt the same feeling of not being able to let go.

"Who? What? Where? What did they look like?" Gibbs started feeling like Abby talking a mile a minute.

"Well," Genvieve said looking at him trying to hold back the smile at the concern that he was showing towards her. "I remember he was at the grocery, then I saw him outside my work and he was just parked there. I could feel his eyes on me and it frightened me, so I went back inside the work and had pretended that my car broke down so that my colleague could take me home."

"When was this?"

"A few days ago. I wanted to make sure I wasn't making false assumptions; imagining things."

"Then what?" Gibbs asked her.

"Then I saw it. The car, black and heavily tinted without plates," Genvieve supplied. "I've seen it about three times after that incident at work but the final straw was when I noticed the same exact car outside of my house. Actually, Ziva was the one that pointed it out to me. He was outside my house Gibbs. Last night he was outside my house and that scared me. I didn't sleep. I knew I had to tell you about it… and that's why I found you."

"Are you sure it's a he?" Gibbs questioned her. He already had a gut feeling on what was going on though he could never be too sure unless he double-checked. It was one of his rules after all.

"Yes," Genvieve replied. "I… I want your protection. If you'd give it to me? I know you don't owe me anything, but Agent Gibbs…"

"Alright," Gibbs replied standing up from the chair and helping her out of the chair as well. "How did you get here?"

"I took a cab. My car wasn't starting and I thought that it was safer."

"I'll give you a ride there," Gibbs said walking over to the blue government issued car that was parked by the sidewalk. Genvieve got inside the passenger seat of the car and then turned to Gibbs as soon as he got settled.

"If Tthere's one more thing, Agent Gibbs," Genvieve started.  
"Call me Jethro or Gibbs," Gibbs interrupted her.

"Well in that case it's Gen," Genvieve replied to him with a smile. "I don't want the team to know about whoever it is that's following me, Jethro. I don't want to worry them."

"You want to keep this between you and me?"

"If you can, Jethro. I know I'm asking a lot from you but you're one of the only people I trust and…"

"Alright," Gibbs nodded. "The team won't know."

"Thank you," Genvieve whispered to him sitting back in her seat and letting Gibbs take her home parking inside her garage to not attract attention to whoever it was that was sent to watch her. He didn't see anything suspicious at the moment, and the car she had describe was nowhere to be found but the day was still young and they still had a whole night ahead of them.

Once there he made a few phone calls, one to the team telling them that he wouldn't be back to work until tomorrow. Naturally none of them had asked him why he was gone for the rest of the day not wanting a head slap when they saw him. He looked over at Genvieve who was being a great host to him, something Jenny had never had done. She was serving him coffee when Jenny would've just told him to be at home and that he knew where everything was; she didn't need to serve him. He wondered if that's how Genvieve would act if they knew more of each other.

"Is something wrong?" Genvieve asked him. "You were shaking your head, just now."

"No," Gibbs said shaking his head once again. "Do you remember the time that he usually comes here?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Gibbs assured her seeing her facial expression. He could read that one in a snap. It was the look that she got when she couldn't save the innocent. When she couldn't prove that the bad guy was the bad guy. It was something that rarely happened but it happened and when it did he made sure to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I can't be much help," Genvieve whispered. "I wish there was something more I could do…"

"You've done enough," Gibbs replied. "You came to me for help. I promise that nothing will happen to you."

"Don't make a promise you don't intend to keep, Jethro."

"I wont let you go again, Jenny," Gibbs whispered. Something he never wanted to say out loud.

The sun was setting and they were still in the living room sometimes looking outside subtly for the black sedan that would inevitably come and take shelter in the front of her house to survey the place.

"You want a refill?" Genvieve asked seeing his empty coffee cup. "I noticed you live by that stuff."

"Nah," Gibbs said shaking his head. "I'll be fine for another half hour or so."

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him shyly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends," Gibbs replied.

"Well you don't have to answer but I just wanted to know," Genvieve paused. "Who was Jenny Shepard to you? I heard about how she was as a friend, as a mother, as a colleague and as the Director. But I feel like there's still something missing."

There was silence.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Genvieve defended. "I mean you told me once that she was your everything. I just wanna know why. What made her – me – one of us your everything?"

Gibbs was silent again. He didn't actually know the answer to that question. It wasn't because he didn't think about it. It was something he asked himself and thought about a lot. It was just he couldn't find one specific thing about her that he liked, that made him love her like he does (not that he would ever admit it.) It was simply because he liked her over all. So he answered the question in the most honest way possible.

"I don't know."

Genvieve nodded her head. They warned her about him, telling her that he was the silent type. He wasn't going to divulge any information about Jenny Shepard because as they told her, after she died he refused to talk aboutto her. Just like he had with his apparent wife and daughter that had slipped one time in a conversation. They told her how he cherished Jennifer Shepard like he had his family, not wanting to give away their memories by talking about them and instead keeping it close to his heart. All according to Ducky.

Gibbs suddenly picked up on the sound of an engine. It was quiet but he could still pick up the sound. He subtly peaked out into the street, his old eyes seeing the black car trying to blend in the surrounding of the small community. It was a wonder how he even got inside for it was a gated community but he wasn't going to worry about that now.

"Gen, go upstairs. He's here."

"What do you want me to do?" Genvieve asked him. "It's my problem too."

"I need you to go into your room. You should be safe there."

"What are you gonna do about him? You have no backup."

Gibbs moved over to the window, his night goggles on looking at the face of the person who was sitting in the dark SUV. It was a familiar face, his gut was right. Trent Kourt.

"I'm gonna kill him," Gibbs muttered. Just when he was learning to like the man, he does something like this. Figures, a leopard can't change its spots after all. Well in this case, it would be a frog, if it had spots.

"Jethro?" Genvieve replied hearing what he had said. "Do you know him? Did I use to know him?"

"Go to your room, Gen," Gibbs replied walking her to her room. "I'll be sleeping on the sofa. You scream if something happens. I'll be here."

"Are you sure?"

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna nail him. Then you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Jethro, please don't do anything stupid."

"Sweet dreams, Genvieve."

With that Gibbs closed the door of Genvieve's room and walked down the hallway to the living room settling down on the couch and thinking about Jenny and Genvieve and killing Trent Kourt. But never once about Hollis Mann.

* * *

Reviews?


	14. FOUND 7

Sorry for the long wait guys! I would've posted this... well just hours ago but I got held up trying to contain the rumors in my "other life"  
Anyways. I hope you guys still like this story. There are about two or three more chapters left depending on what I think should happen.  
Should Hollis stay or go? (hahah like I should ask you guys that question!) but okay. Sorry enough with the ramble. On with the chapter (:  
Thank you guys again for being patient and waiting!  
Reviews really do make my day !

* * *

Chapter 7

Gibbs was awoken by the strong smell of coffee not too far away. For a split second, he didn't know where he was until all the events of the previous day came back to him. He was in the home of Jennifer Shepard look-a-like: Genvieve Staton.

"I had a guest room, Gibbs," she said sitting down on the folded recliner setting a cup of coffee in his face. "You didn't have to stay the whole night."

"Well, it's better than coming back to escort you to NCIS. Be ready in five. The sooner we get there the better," Gibbs stated watching her walk around in the silk nightgown similar to how Jenny used to do on their ops. She felt him watching her so she turned around and faced him with an amused face, an expression he was too familiar with.

"See anything of your interest, Agent Gibbs?" she said as she went back into her room to change adding an extra tantalizing sway to her hips and she knew the whole way Gibbs' eyes had been on her.

Gibbs groaned running a hand through his face. Throughout this whole day, spending time with Genvieve Staton reminded him of the times when Jennifer Shepard wasn't a director yet. She was a fun loving woman who had the craziest ides and followed through with them. She was the one who was all for planning but still with him when he tried mischief. She had given him probably the best distraction from himself, the little grouch he had become. Genvieve Staton was the Jennifer Shepard he had fallen in love with, the same one who he had yet to fall out of love with and it was hard pretending not to.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed on the coffee table parallel to the sofa that he had slept on the previous night. Hollis' name was encrypted on the caller ID.

"Fuck," Gibbs muttered under his breath before answering his phone with the usual 'Gibbs' greeting.

"Where are you?" Hollis asked him, her tone full of concern. "We were supposed to meet up last night and when you didn't show up I came over…you haven't gone home since."

Gibbs groaned sitting up straighter all fantasies and metal images of the redhead in the other room shattered. He had committed himself to another woman and no matter what; Leroy Jethro Gibbs was no cheater. He may be a bastard but he never cheated, even when tempted. "Sorry Hol. I'm, uhm, following up on a case."

"Tony said you stepped out for coffee and didn't come back," Hollis replied curiously. She had called DiNozzo to check with him and see where his boss was but nobody in the team seemed to know where he was. There was only one person she neglected to call and she was going to use her as a last resort. Genvieve Staton, she didn't want to think that Gibbs would really stand her up to spend time with the look alike of the love of his life, but stranger things had happened to her.

"You think I'd tell DiNozzo where I'm going?" Gibbs replied trying not to arise suspicion as he saw Genvieve come out of her bedroom dressed up and ready to go just observing him from one of the couches. He had his hand up to tell her to not talk anyway. He didn't want to give Hollis ammunition… or did he?

"You wouldn't," Hollis replied sighing. "I was just worried Jethro, are you sure you're alright?"

"'M fine, Hol. I'll take a rain check for that dinner," Gibbs said looking at Genvieve the whole time seeing her raise her eyebrow, a typical 'Jennifer Shepard' move.

"Fine, tonight," Hollis replied feeling rejected. "You better show up, Jethro."

"Promise, Hol."

With a curt goodbye he hung up the phone standing up and wordlessly escorting Genvieve out of her house and into his government issued car. He looked around for any sign of Trent Kourt and noted that he was gone. He was going to have to pull some strings now.

As soon as Gibbs put one foot in the car, the distinct sound of a gun being fired echoed throughout the usually quiet neighborhood.

"Get down!" Gibbs screamed at Jenny who had ducked her head down in the passenger seat her hair and back covered by the shattered glass that used to be her window.

Gibbs hopped inside the car turning the engine on trying to dodge the bullets as he sped off knowing that with his driving technique, nobody could really catch them. He had radioed in what had happened as he looked back into his rearview mirror seeing a man in typical black get up with a gun in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked Genvieve who haven't moved from her spot with her head ducked down under the dashboard at the passenger seat.

"I think I got hit," Genvieve whispered clutching her aching shoulder. She sat up all too aware of the glass that covered her backside turning a bit to let Gibbs see her bleeding right arm. "I'm pretty sure I got hit."

"Damn it!" Gibbs cursed. He couldn't do anything about it now. He had to concentrate on getting back to HQ then tending to her there. He was sure that she wouldn't mind having Ducky take a look at her. After all that was how they tended to their wounds back in Europe. "You think you can make it to NCIS?"

"I…" she said sucking a breath in as she moved the wrong direction, then straightening up determined. "I'm sure I can."

"Good," Gibbs said stepping on the pedal driving faster than he usually would to get to HQ. He probably broke about fifty more laws than he usually would but he didn't want Jenny to bleed out on the seat. She deserved better than that.

"I'm sorry," she whispered leaning back and not minding the glass that was piercing through her jacket. She could barely feel herself wearing it anyway. Her drowsiness and the pain on her arm was more than enough.

"Don't lean your head back. There's glass all over," Gibbs reminded her but as he got closer and closer to NCIS he realized one thing. Leon Vance. Genvieve couldn't go in there knowing that Vance – the man that they suspected was the one behind this all – was there watching her as the one who controlled the building. In a snap judgment, Gibbs took a turn heading to his house knowing that he could just call his team over to fix this whole thing, preferably without paperwork involved.

As soon as he parked in the driveway, he ran to Genvieve's side of the car helping her out and directly inside his house locking the door this time. There was after all something important in his house.

She groaned from where she was hanging onto his shoulder trying to steady herself on her feet and not move her shoulder in any way that it would hurt. She could swear that she felt her teeth slowly grinding away as she tried to hold the pain in together.

"Jethro," she seethed trying to keep the pain at bay. "I really think you should take me to the hospital."

Genvieve wasn't a doctor in this life and for sure wasn't a doctor in her past life but she knew when things were bad. The blood that she was loosing seemed never ending and she was getting dizzy because of it.

"I called the team, Gen. Ducky should be here any minute to help you," Gibbs said sitting beside her and checking the time. "You're gonna be okay."

"You don't know that, Jethro," Genvieve whispered only to be interrupted by a deeper voice coming from the upstairs of the basement.

"She's right Jethro," Trent Kourt's voice rang clear through Gibbs' ears. "You don't know that."

"What do you want Kourt," Gibbs stated more than questioned. Jenny was gripping the sidearm that he had given her subtly knowing that if she trusted her instincts she would be able to make that shot. He on the other had, had his spare.

"It's not what I want, Gibbs," Kourt said coming down the stairs step by step agonizingly slow. "It's what my boss wants. I'm just his little puppet."

"It's good that you finally admit that, Kourt," Gibbs smirked at him. "Wanna tell me who sent you here to kill?"

"You think I'll give in that easily, Gibbs? You're mistaken."

"Well, as I see it, Grenoullie's dead," Gibbs thought out loud. "So the orders either came from Langley which I highly doubt or…. Leon Vance."

"And how, may I ask, did you come up with this conclusion?"

"Your 'Boss' doesn't cover up his tracks nearly as well as I taught him too," Gibbs replied as Trent Kourt stepped on the last step meeting their level. "Have enough to nail both of ya to the wall."

"Do you really?" Trent Kourt asked amused. He fingered the gun at his waste. "Listen, Ms. Staton. I'm really am sorry I have to do this."

Without another second he took a shot to Genvieve not anticipating that Gibbs would come and jump in front of the bleeding woman in front of him. The bullet was dodged into his left arm as he took another shot hitting Trent Kourt between his eyes the same way as Ari had killed Kate but the shot didn't come from his gun.

Before sinking down onto the couch, Genvieve Staton had fired the kill shot.

* * *

Reviews?


	15. FOUND 8

Sorry for the delay! I intended on updating before the Fourth but I had a cheer accident that resulted in a concussion so... That put a damper into things.  
Anyway. This is officially the final chapter, whether I'm writing an epilogue is up to you guys! Use persuasion. Lol.  
I sorry the end chapter is short, but I didn't want it to ramble on and on.  
Thank you everyone for reviewing and alerting this story!

* * *

Chapter 8

Jennifer Shepard walked the steps from her car to Gibbs' doorstep almost shaking in her nerves. She had his coat draped on her arm; having left it in her home the day he brought her 'death' to justice. They day that she had finally let go of the façade that was Genvieve Staton. Yes, she did have temporary amnesia from her accident in California but it had all come back to her slowly and then fully when she had suffered a head injury after meeting the team. She knew exactly who they were and was thankful that they had found it in them to accept her, even as Genvieve Staton and once again as Director Jennifer Shepard.

She had a small dinner in her home to celebrate the downfall of her enemies: Trent Kourt, Vance and finally putting the whole La Grenoullie thing to rest. Everyone important to her was there, except Gibbs. She had sent an open invitation for him and Hollis Mann to come into her home just as they had during that Christmas dinner but they didn't show up. It was up to her to make amends. She knew from her talk with Abby that Gibbs never mentioned her.

She walked through the door and down to the basement where she knew he was. It's where he'd always comes to think. It was the safest place he knew. It was why he brought her there in the first place.

"Didn't expect you to come here," Gibbs said hearing the floorboards squeak as she stepped on them. "Thought it'd take you longer."

"I'm not completely heartless, Jethro," Jenny said stepping down the flight of stairs to meet him on the final level. He was working on the new boat. Putting his finishing touches on it. It took her breath away when she realized that this boat was named after Hollis.

"Whatcha got there for me?" Gibbs asked her motioning at the dark coat draped over her arm. Jenny offered it to him graciously. "This is my favorite coat, you know."

"I know, Jethro," Jenny said with a smile remembering the reason _why_ it was his favorite coat in the first place. "It was one of the first things I bought for you, as a gift, in France."

"Gave you a coat too," Gibbs said walking over to his work bench, clearing out a mason jar and dropping bourbon in it offering to Jen who had taken it without a thought. Gibbs repeated the process taking another emptied jar, pouring bourbon in it and taking a healthy gulp. "Left it on the plane with that letter."

Jenny sighed. It was just a matter of time before they had 'the talk.' It actually surprised her that they haven't talked about it. It'ds been nearly a decade… It hads been a decade since she left that coat on the plane with a Dear John letter and they still haven't talked about it. This talk they were about to have was long and overdue and she knew that if they don't clear the air now, either start from the beginning or end this thing between them, then they wouldn't get anywhere in life.

"It was never my intention to hurt you, Jethro," Jenny started. She looked at Gibbs who didn't look at all phased by what she had said. "I'm sorry if I –"

Jenny stopped trying to look at Gibbs for any reaction at all. She was getting a blank look as a response.

"Well, I just came here to give you that back," Jenny said motioning to the coat that was now sitting on bench. She looked around his basement. She was coming back to reclaim her 'thrown' the following Monday and she knew that the Director façade would have to slip back on. A façade that she knew Jethro wasn't very fond of. But if there was something she learned while being Genvieve Staton, it was that feelings weren't necessarily a bad thing. "I hope we can be friends, Jethro."

"Friends?" Gibbs replied snickering at that thought. Jennifer Shepard could never be just a friend to him.

"Yes, Jethro," Jenny replied. "I realize that you don't have many of those, but I would like to be one of them."

"No can do, Jen."

Jenny nodded beginning her journey to the stairs. "I… why did you name your boat 'Hollis'?"

Gibbs shrugged in response. Was he not allowed to?

"It's just that, Jethro," Jenny started looking around him gathering courage for what she was about to say. "You build boats to let go of the women that left you. Diane, Stephanie, Kelly… Shannon."

"Your point, Jen?"

"Did Hollis leave you, Jethro?"

Jenny knew that there was a high chance that Gibbs wasn't going to answer her question. After all, it was a very personal question and Jethro didn't share his personal life with her. Not even when they were together.

"And if she did?"

"Then I'm sorry, Jethro."

Gibbs huffed at that. "You think she left 'cos 'o you?"

"No, Jethro," Jenny denied shaking her head. She knew that she may be part of the reason, or at least his recent involvement with Genvieve Staton was part of it. It wasn't directly her but she still felt guilt for it. Gibbs deserved to be happy. "I'm just sorry because she was good for you. Made you happy."

"You made me happy," Gibbs slipped. He didn't mean to say it. But now that it's out there, then there's nothing he could do about that.

"I used to make you happy," Jenny replied, "you deserve to be happy Gibbs. I'm just sorry that you… lost something that made you happy."

Neither of them knew whether she was talking about herself or f about Hollis.

"Don't apologize –"

"It's a sign of weakness, I know. Though when you really mean it, it takes strength to apologize."

Gibbs smirked, "Pick that up from Hol?"

"I didn't even know the woman outside her record, Jethro," Jenny admitted with a shrug. She turned over to the stairs stepping on the first few steps. "I come back to work on Monday."

"I'll be there, Director."

"You think we could put the past year behind us, Jethro? Brush it aside like our times in Europe."

"Pretend like it didn't happen?" Gibbs questioned. The old Jennifer Shepard, the secretive and no-nonsense Jennifer Shepard was back. He didn't know if that made him feel better or not. Genvieve Staton was like a breath of fresh air. She was everything that Jennifer wasn't and was. She was all the good of Jennifer Shepard and all that was missing. But it wasn't his place to bring out the Genvieve Staton out of Jennifer Shepard.

"Brush it under the rug."

"Whatever you want, Madame Director."

"What do _you_ want, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked him meeting his eye, retracing her steps to stand closer to him.

Gibbs shrugged so Jenny repeated the question with more force. She wasn't taking his silence as an answer. It was an all or nothing approach that she was 's giving him.

Gibbs moved over to the workbench and handed her the varnish and a brush to help him. That was his answer and whether or not she interpreted it right, depended on her.

* * *

Reviews, last chance (;


	16. Aftermath

Again, sorry for the delay.  
Summer's ending and I have A LOT of homework I've been procrastinating on (oh, APUSH and English...)  
Thank you so much for **A'serene** for beta-ing this story for me. You really just can't imagine how many mistakes you guys would've had to indure without her correcting it.

Btw, this may be one of the few bonus chapters I have for you guys since I do plan on writing one with what happens next with Vance! (:

Thanks for reading, reviews greatly appreciated.

* * *

Epilogue

(Bonus Chapter 1)

It was Friday and as customary since she (as Genvieve Staton) had come back into their lives that they would spend the night having dinner at her place. She had become quite the cook in her new life and Jennifer Shepard was continuing that tradition. Since she had gone back to work that previous Monday, she left earlier than she had the last week catching up hoping to cook her 'family' a descent meal.

That was two hours ago. Now she was sitting at the head of the table where she usually sat waiting for them to arrive, or at least call as a heads up. Though, she would know if they were called out on a case. The dispatch calls her as well. She checked her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that night seeing if any of them left a message.

She came up with nothing.

She looked up at the table; she had prepared a feast for them. To show them that though her memories were back, she was still keeping the good in her alive. She had made the mistake in letting that part of her die all those years ago and she wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

The food was getting cold and she had thought it was better to just wrapit up and put it in the fridge for use later.

"They're probably just in a high profiled case," she excused them, though logically she knew that the more high profile the case, the more likely she would've gotten a call about it. She didn't want to accept that fact that maybe they just left her high and dry. The fact that she had changed and became Jennifer Shepard, suddenly everything was off.

"Can't blame 'em," she muttered to herself once again. She couldn't blame them for thinking that with her old memories back, she would just treat them just like she had before, just colleagues and sometimes friends. Though, she had thought they knew her more than that, she didn't even think she knew herself more than that.

She looked at the food she was stuffing in her stainless refrigerator, she thought about the many weeks she would be spending eating the food if she were to eat it all by herself rather than watching Tony stuff his face in it, get complimented by Ducky and have Ziva, McGee and Abby enjoy it all. She sighed at that thought; she really did miss them, a lot more than she had ever though she would.

Swallowing her pride, she picked up her phone from the counter dialing Ziva's number. Her old friend would be the most understanding and most forthcoming to her out of the whole team. They had after all, shared so much back in Europe.

"David," Ziva replied answering her phone a little distracted as she had not looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Ziva?" Jenny asked slowly, "It's Jenny."

"Director," Ziva said straightening up, her voice hardening a notch. Jenny sighed hearing her friend's tone. "What can I do for you?"

"… I," Jenny stuttered at lost of herown words. This was so much better when she was Genevieve Staton. She was able to just share her feelings; she didn't have this Director façade to hide under, which made her hide under it. She was just a normal person with normal feelings that she didn't keep bottled up.

Ziva sensed her friend's hesitation. She and the rest of the team had an unspoken pact not to come by that Friday unless Jenny invited them. So many things had happened the past week that they weren't really sure where they stood with Jennifer Shepard. They wanted to give her space while she transitioned back to her job, but maybe; just maybe, Jenny didn't neeed the space that they were giving her.

"Are you alright, Jenny?" Ziva asked carefully not wanting to tread in dangerous waters.

"Are you guys working a case that I don't know about?" Jenny asked in her Director tone. She didn't want to show even her friend the vulnerability she was feeling. She didn't think she could feel rejected twice in less than a week. She was a strong woman, but she wasn't that strong.

"No?" Ziva asked confused. "Should there be?"

"Not at all," Jenny replied with a sigh. So they were really just avoiding her? A part of her said to just brush it off that things were going back to normal but she knew normal wasn't something she knew anymore. What was normal? Her being the director or her being Genevieve? For the past year, normal was her being Genevieve, besides she didn't want to go back to her old ways anyway. Gathering up the Dutch courage she wished was within her, she started to ask her. "It's Friday, I was expecting you as well as the others to come over for dinner."

"And you thought we were away on a case because we didn't come," Ziva filled in for her, "that is why you left early today, yes?"

"Yeah," Jenny said defeated, "I wanted – well that doesn't matter."

"Direc—Jenny?" Abby's voice piped up through the phone line surprising Jenny. Her perky demeanor was always something Jenny welcome and applauded about the young lady especially after everything she has seen in the world. Optimism certainly was something that the world needed more of.

"Abby," Jenny smiled in greeting.

"Can you re-heat our food for us?"

"Re-heat them?"

"Yeah," Abby replied enthusiastically once again. "We just got in the car and Ziva's driving. See you soon!"

"I'll see you soon Abby," Jenny smiled nodding her head taking the plates as she had just stuffed in the refrigerator into the oven and microwave of her home to warm them up. She took the clear wrap over the salad and set it once again the middle of the table, setting the food one by one until she heard the doorbell.

Abby was the first one through the door greeting her with one of her signature hugs. She was talking a mile a minute through the hallway and into the dinning room. McGee had come after Abby hesitantly offering Jenny a shy smile and a nod which Jenny returned as he walked to the hallway following Abby. Tony was next as well as Ziva the two bantering as they walked into the hallway only pausing in their little fight long enough to acknowledge Jenny at the door. Lastly, Ducky came in greeting her with a typical kiss on the check carrying a bottle of wine with him.

"The event calls for a celebration," Ducky explained as Jenny was about to shut the door. Ducky shook his head. "Jethro you hurry up before the young ones devour the food. You have got to taste Ms. St—Shepard's lasagna!"

Jenny blushed slightly as Gibbs entered her house a bouquet of flowers in his hand handing them to her nonchalantly as if he was handing her a file with his reports in it.

"Thanks," she whispered letting Ducky walk a step ahead of them to the room where all the noise was coming from. Her house had turned a complete 180 in just a minute. It came from total silence to loud and welcomed noises coming from the kitchen where her 'family' was sitting and having fun.

Once they were all seated and digging in their lasagnas, it was silent. One moment of silence until the family atmosphere once engulfed the room and green eyes met the blue ones across from her.

It was always unspoken and maybe sometimes they'd learn how to speak their feelings. But for now, this, them, their family. It was enough.

* * *

Good, bad? More?


End file.
